Cataclysm: The Beginning
The warm summer air breezed over the large Colorado town as the people ignorantly planned for their towns 122nd Anniversary, unaware of the events that would soon happen. A limousine drove quickly through main street, the man inside admiring the local culture of the mom-and-dad stores. "This place has potential" The man spoke to himself "What was that, sir?" The driver asked, looking into the rear view mirror. "Nothing, Chuck. Just looking about" The man said, returning his gaze to the window of the car. He watched as the limo slowly drove into a construction site. A large dump truck roared passed, nearly hitting the limo as it rumbled. Then the man's pocket began to rumble and the tune of Viva la Vida began to play. "Hello," He said in a grumbled and annoyed tone. "Yes hello this is Marc from the Paradisa hotel, just informing you that your Penthouse Suite is now available and the extra rooms for you're arriving guests." "Thanks Marc," Michael grumbled, a peaceful drive now ruined by a business call. "We'll be arriving shortly." He snapped the phone shut, "Driver," Michael stated, "Yes sir, to Paradisa I assume" He replied, "Chuck, you know me all to well." He smiled as the limousine drove backwards, turning left, then drove forward back to the calm street of Mistpeak. As they exited, and turned down Sunset Avenue, Michael turned to see a motorist. The car, a light blue van, had it's hood up and smoke pouring from the engine. He limousine slowed down and Michael rolled down his window as the man approached him. "Hey there, mine giving me a ride?" Asked the man, "Sorry, but I need these for my advisers. If it means anything, I'll call a tow truck for you" Michael smiled, Sam smiled, as the limousine pulled away. Sam didn't really believe him, but the lie was a good act. "Jerk" He said under his breath, then returned to his van. The engine was still smoking, as he tried to brush it away. Waving his wrist to try and see the problem, but to no avail. "Great, my van just crapped out on me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. He touched the screen and opened up his contacts, then selected "Boss Man" before bringing it to his ear, the ringing went to voice mail. "Hey, I'm gonna be late. My van broke down and some jerk refused to give me a ride and-" "Message complete" The phone spoke back at him, "Shutting down" He looked at the battery, seeing it was empty as the phone screen went to black. He reeled his arm up, then sighed. He turned and sat in the driver seat of his van, after what seemed like an eternity, a tow truck drives up to the side. A large man in a blue collar shirt and denim jeans jumps out. His hat, red, read "Mistpeak Motor Repair" and he wiped his nose of his sleeve with a snort. "Heard you was havin' car troubles" The man said, "Ummm...kinda," Sam said, "Name's Brett Lee and I'm here to tow your car" "I kinda figured that with the truck," "Heh, right. Well, just stay here and I'll have ya at your hotel in no time" The tow truck then drove, turning to the curb and backing up to the front of the car. The wench came down, and the truck lurched forward. After a few songs on the radio, bobbing his as he listened to the many good songs on the radio, there was a tap on the window. Samuel turned to see Brett, motioning him to get out before walking away. Samuel opened the door and exited the van then watched over his shoulder as it was towed away. He sighed, and walked around the limo parked in front of the hotel, under the archway. The doors opened by themselves, and he entered the lobby. The interior was golden brown wood, with a paneling near the floor of a darker brown before going to a light, slate gray carpeting. In the center was a large logo that read Paradisa Hotel. Samuel took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he felt the quiet which was broken by the yelling of another guest. "What do you mean you don't have any rooms! You're a goddamned five story hotel!" The man said, slamming his hands onto the counter. "I-I'm sorry sir, but a lot of rooms have been rented out and-" "You know what, screw you! I'm staying somewhere else" He turned around, walking towards Samuel then pushed him out of the way. "Good luck finding a room, 'cause there isn't any." He snarled as he walked out to a beige Impala which sat calmly in the parking lot. Samuel then walked over the desk, "Like the man told you, we're all-" "No, I'm Samuel Howard. I have a room prepared for me" He said, the receptionist checked her computer, "Ah yes, here you are. Howard comma Samuel, here's your key. Enjoy your stay." She smiled, then a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Michael, the man in the limo before. "So, you're Mr. Howard, terribly sorry about earlier. Let me show you were some of your artwork will be hung." He said, wrapping his arm around him. Samuel smiled, then grabbed the Michael's wrist. "Thanks, but I've had a long flight and I'd really like to rest before the events tomorrow." "Understandable, come and see me anytime. I'm in the Penthouse if you have any questions." "Will do, Mr. Royce," "Please, call me Mike." CHAPTER 2 Samuel sat in the bar, his hand wrapped around an ice-cold glass of tequila. As he began to take a sip from his third glass, the T.V. then flashed with a frantic anchorman switching to a reporter in Los Angelos. "Thank you Edward, I am standing outside of Los Angelos County Hospital where numerous of patients have just been admitted for unknown reasons, though it should be told that all patients show the same symptoms. Though we have no-" In the background, a body that was being taken out of the hospital suddenly sits up as well as a doctor stumbles out of the hospital covered in blood. "Wha-What in the world! Josh, are you getting this? Are you!" The connection broke and the scene changes back the studio. "I'm sorry we have seemed to have lost signal with both the of are field agents," the anchorman said tensely. He then flips the top sheet to the bottom, and the news continues as Samuel finished his drink and began to order another when a young middle age women sat down next to him. "A jin and tonic and please don't hold the jin," the women said gently but with haste. Samuel noticed that the women seemed anxious for something. He ignored her and slowly waited for his next drink. The bartender handed her her drink and continue to go back to waiting on patrons, Samuel sighed. He was probably the last thing on the bartender's mind. He then turned to the woman and smiled nervous, and reached his hand out to get her attention. She turned to him, "Hello my name is Samuel Howard but you can call me Sam for short," he said kindly. "Oh hello Samuel my name is Lucia Brown but most of my friends call me Lucy," she said now appearing to be less in a rush. "What seems to be the matter," he said curiously. "The room I had booked a several months ago was cancelled by my ass of a husband when we got are divorce so now I drove out to the ass end of nowhere with nowhere to stay," she said very angrily. Throughout the night he and her spoke about their many love encounters and jobs and overall interesting stories. Samuel began to drink less and she began to drink more this was not a coincidence. "Maybe just maybe you should-you should stay the night with me in my room," he said most obviously drunk. "I will stay the night with you if your ok with not getting much sleep," she said drunkly but not as drunk as Samuel. "Well then I do believe we should get going," he said as sober as possible. The strange couple exited the bar and walked towards the elevator, Samuel's arm around her neck as hers was around his waist. The doors opened and the two stumbled in and looked at each other, Samuel hit the 4th floor button and the doors closed. The bounce didn't help their drunked romance, as the doors opened Michael turned and looked over his shoulder to see them trip and stumble to their room, rolling his eyes. "Love Birds", Michael said. The key jittered in his hand before it finally found the lock, it turned and the door click. He pushed and the door opened. He looked inside, a large king-sized bed was set with a flatscreen and various of "hotel-approved" movies sat on a shelf. He walked over to the table by a large window, the curtains open. He throw his jacket on the bed and dusted his white dress shirt and removed the tie around his neck, acting as a loose noose. He then turned his cellphone in his hand, and lifted the top part to reveal the keypad and began to text to his florist. Suddenly he heard a screech and a loud bang he looked over his shoulder and out the window and a saw a beige Impala crash into a taxi. Michael sighed with relief as the two men got out of the car unharmed, but began to bicker. "Hey! Ya blind or something!" The driver of the cab yells from behind his door. "Look who's talkin', you practically drove into me!" The other shouted, not wanting to hear more. Michael closed the window and walked towards the bathroom. Undressing, he through his clothes onto the bed and closed the door. The next morning came quickly for the couple. Sam was preparing coffee for his new partner. He walked over and began to wake Lucy. "Hey wake up. Come on now wake up," he said gently nudging her. "Good morning," she said smilling. At the moment both couples remembered the events that unfolded the night before. They looked at each other, her face turning red as Samuel placed the cup on the end table. She gathered her clothes and ran towards the doors, Sam reached out to try and stop her but had no words to say. He stopped at the last second as the door slammed. Michael was awaken by a scream outside, Lucy more than likely. With a low groan, he groggily sat up. "Guess it's time for breakfast..." He looked over at the phone, and shrugged. He reached for the phone and dialed the number for room service. "Hello, I'd like to place an order." He started. "Eggs Benedict with bacon, side, with three pieces of toast, also on the side. And a large coffee, I am dealing with a slight hangover" As he hung up, he overheard another voice. "Lucy! Wait!" Samuel shouted as the naked Lucy clutched her clothes to her body. Samuel ran after her, but the elevator doors closed. Suddenly Michael's door opened up and he stepped out. "Samuel, what timing" Sounding a bit sarcastic as he heard everything, "I have something for you" He reached into his jacket as Samuel turned to him. Michael held out a slip of black paper. "Don't lose that, it's the only thing getting you in tonight." He smiled and he walked towards the stairwell. Samuel unfolded the paper and realized it was an invitation to the party that night. Samuel sighed and turned back to the elevator, mashing the down button to try and catch up. "As Michael began to enter the stairwell he saw a man leaning over the railing."Mr. Anthony I presume." "And you must be Mr. Royce Category:Stories